The present invention relates to stilbene derivatives, distyryl derivatives, and an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising a photosensitive layer containing at least one of those derivatives overlayed on an electroconductive support material.
Conventionally, a variety of inorganic and organic electrophotographic photoconductors are known. As inorganic photoconductors for use in electrophotography, there are known types, in which the photoconductive material is, for instance, selenium, cadmium sulfide and zinc oxide. In an electrophotographic process, a photoconductor is first exposed to corona charges in the dark, so that the surface of the photoconductor is electrically charged uniformly. The thus uniformly charged photoconductor is then exposed to original light images and the portions exposed to the original light images selectively become electroconductive so that electric charges dissipate from the exposed portions of the photoconductor, whereby latent electrostatic images corresponding to the original light images are formed on the surface of the photoconductor. The latent electrostatic images are then developed by the so-called toner which comprises a colorant, such as a dye or a pigment, and a binder agent made, for instance, of a polymeric material; thus, visible developed images can be obtained on the photoconductor. It is necessary that photoconductors for use in electrophotography have at least the following fundamental properties: (1) chargeability to a predetermined potential in the dark; (2) minimum electric charge dissipation in the dark; and (3) quick dissipation of electric charges upon exposure to light.
While the above-mentioned inorganic electrophotographic photoconductors have many advantages over other conventional electrophotographic photoconductors, at the same time they have several shortcomings from the viewpoint of practical use.
For instance, a selenium photoconductor, which is widely used at present, has the shortcoming that its production is different and, accordingly, its production cost is high. Further, it is difficult to work it into the form of a belt due to its poor flexibility, and it is so vulnerable to heat and mechanical shocks that it must be handled with the utmost care.
Cadmium sulfide photoconductors and zinc oxide photoconductors are prepared by dispersing cadmium sulfide or zinc oxide in a binder resin. They can be produced inexpensively compared with selenium photoconductors and are also used commonly in practice. However, the cadmium sulfide and zinc oxide photoconductors are poor in surface smoothness, hardness, tensile strength and wear resistance. Therefore, they are not suitable as photoconductors for use in plain paper copiers in which the photoconductors are used in quick repetition.
Recently, organic electrophotographic photoconductors, which are said not to have the shortcomings of the inorganic electrophotographic photoconductors, have been proposed, and some of them are in fact employed for practical use. Representative examples of such organic electrophotographic photoconductors are an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising poly-N-vinylcarbazole and 2,4,7-trinitro-fluorene-9-one (U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,237); a photoconductor in which poly-N-vinylcarbazole is sensitized by a pyrylium salt type coloring material (Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-25658); a photoconductor containing as the main component an organic pigment (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 47-37543); and a photoconductor containing as the main component a eutectic crystaline complex (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 47-10735).
Although the above-mentioned organic electrophotographic photoconductors have many advantages over other conventional electrophotographic photoconductors, they still have several shortcomings from the viewpoint of practical use, in particular, for use in high speed copying machines, in terms of cost, production, durability and electrophotographic sensitivity.